User talk:JefferyTheKiller122
Dear JefferyTheKiller122 I know how much your life sucks. I know your plan and I don't want you to do it. If you really want to do suicide, tell your friends why. That's what their there for. JefferyTheKiller122 (talk) 13:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Dear LOLSKELETONS, I'm sorry for my Jeff the killer Like pages. I'm trying my best to make different pages not like it but it's hard. If I suck so bad at makeing pages, you might as well block me for the rest of this year. JefferyTheKiller122 (talk) 13:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC)JefferyTheKiller122 Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 12:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blood on the trees page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not gonna block you (unless you continuously upload Jeff-like stories, but even then, it would only be for a day). I suggest you derive inspiration from other sources than Jeff the Killer, as the formula has been overused so many times and has become far too predictable. Maybe this page will help: How to Write Creepypasta. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC)